Devion
by Maquia
Summary: eκμηδένιση, pemusnahan. Tentang mudahnya Yoongi memusnahkan targetnya, tentang pahitnya Jimin memusnahkan masa lalunya, dan tentang mereka yang harus memusnahkan cintanya.


Yoongi membasuh pisaunya dengan sedikit air untuk membersihkan darah yang menempel pada benda yang kini dipegangnya dengan jemari beruratnya.

Bukan pisau tipis datar dengan mata pisau menghadap ke bawah seperti pisau pada umumnya, melainkan pisau yang memiliki tiga sisi tajam yang digabung dan diputar spiral serta memiliki ujung yang sangat runcing.

Cairan merah yang diserap kain itu berteman dengan noda kemerahan yang sebelumnya sudah menghiasi helai putih tersebut dan membuat warnanya semakin kentara. Setelah kering, ia memasukkannya ke dalam sarung pisau hitam mengkilapnya dan disimpannya di saku bagian dalam jaket parasut tebal hitamnya.

Benda sepanjang tujuh inci ini merupakan barang yang selalu Yoongi banggakan. Bagaimana tidak, pisau tri-edge bernama Jadgkommando yang masih digenggamnya ini merupakan model edisi terbatas dari desain khusus Marfione dan belati taktis yang hebat.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, ia mengantongi _headset_ yang tadi hampir ia lupakan membawanya. Tak lupa ia menutupi wajah pucatnya dengan masker hitam yang terlihat cocok dengan surai hitam pekatnya. Mata sipitnya sedikit terlihat di sela-sela poni panjangnya. Merasa tak ada yang kurang, ia membuka kunci pintu apartemennya, keluar dari ruangan itu dan membiarkannya terkunci otomatis.

Yoongi siap pergi membantai.

 **Devion**

Pengantar Satu

 **©Maquia**

Yoongi menyeduh kopi instannya dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di depan minimarket, kemudian bibir tipisnya menyesap kopi kurang gulanya itu dengan mata yang melihat seseorang di dalam minimarket dibalik topi yang menghalangi matanya agar tak terlihat orang.

Tak lama, wanita dengan blazer hitam dan rok hitam selutut keluar dari minimarket tersebut, dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi, hendak menuju rumahnya yang berjalak dua blok dari minimarket tersebut. Yoongi pun meletakkan gelas plastik berisi kopi yang belum habis ke atas meja dan berjalan lima meter di belakang kekasihnya. Ia memang tipe yang enggan jalan berdekatan. Bicara pun jarang, lihat saja, bahkan belum ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

Gadis yang menjinjing kantong kecil belanjaan tersebut belok kanan di pertigaan, jalanan semakin gelap disana karena hanya ada satu lampu jalan. Yoongi mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan gadis itu seraya merogoh saku di bagian dalam jaketnya, kemudian mengeluarkan benda sepanjang tujuh inci tersebut, membuka sarung yang membungkusnya dan mempercepat langkah, hingga hanya tersisa jarak sebesar sepuluh sentimeter antara bahunya dan punggung gadis itu.

Entah karena minimnya pencahayaan, entah gadis itu yang kurang peka, entah Yoongi yang terlalu pandai menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah terlalu dekat dengannya.

Yoongi mengayunkan tangannya cepat, hingga pisau yang digenggamnya itu tidak meninggalkan sekedar sayatan biasa, namun lubang yang cukup dalam—khas Jadgkommando, pada nadi di leher kekasihnya.

Ξ

"Ini bayaranmu," ucap Hoseok, menyerahkan kertas berisikan bukti transaksi kepada Yoongi.

"Hm. Terimakasih," Yoongi mengambil kertas bertuliskan pengiriman uang senilai duapuluhjuta won tersebut kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku dalam jaket. "Apa ada misi untukku lagi?"

"Kau memang langsung mengambil misi setelah misi yang satu selesai, ya," ujar Hoseok dengan seringai kecil terpatri di bibirnya, mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam lacinya.

"Aku tidak punya kegiatan lain selain tidur dan membunuh, kalau kau ingin tahu," jawab Yoongi enteng, memancing kekehan kecil Hoseok.

"Sanghyuk membayarmu sebesar tigapuluhjuta won untuk kepala Wonshik. _Dead or alive?_ " Hoseok menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi kerja yang terasa begitu nyaman di punggungnya, meluruskan tangan kanannya ke depan dengan foto target dalam genggamannya.

" _Dead,_ " jawab Yoongi yang duduk di hadapan Hoseok. Yoongi tak pernah menolak misinya, ia selalu menerima tanpa perlu mempertimbangkan siapa target misinya, karena ia tak pernah gagal, tak peduli setinggi apa jabatan si target dan bagaimana ketatnya penjagaan di sana.

"Seperti biasa, hm?" Hoseok menyeringai, ia sudah menduga jawaban itu. Ia lalu meletakkan map kertas berwarna coklat susu ke permukaan mejanya, menggesernya ke sisi yang bersebrangan untuk dibuka oleh Yoongi. Tanpa menyahut, pria pucat itu langsung membuka map tersebut, menarik keluar beberapa helaian putih yang di ujungnya diklipkan kertas foto lalu membacanya.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kim Wonshik, empat puluh lima tahun, tergolong muda untuk ukuran seorang walikota. _Masih muda, boleh jadi orang ini berkompeten—atau justru lihai berpolitik praktis_ , itulah spekulasinya saat membaca identitas targetnya. Tanpa kata, ia menumpukan berat badannya pada telapak kakinya, mengangkat tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi, dan berlalu begitu saja sembari meninggalkan Hoseok yang hanya tersenyum.

Sedikit menggusak surai hitamnya, Yoongi memasukkan kedua pisau Jadgkommandonya—yang mana salah satu dari dua pisau itu jarang dipakai karena _tidak diperlukan_ , ke dalam saku kecil di balik jaket parasutnya.

"Kau sudah mengambil misi baru lagi?" tanya sebuah suara berat yang terdengar lebih dekat di telinga kanan Yoongi.

"Iya," jawab Yoongi singkat. "Kapan kau mulai bergerak?"

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya "Besok malam, mungkin? Targetku bukan orang yang mudah,"

"Begitu," Yoongi hanya menaikkan alisnya dan mengangguk.

"Tunggu, bukankah kau sudah mengambil misi tadi subuh? Malam ini kau mengambilnya lagi?" tanya pria bersurai lilac dengan bandana hitam menutupi sebagian dahinya di samping Yoongi.

"Ya. Aku sudah membunuh kekasihku barusan. Ada yang aneh dengan itu, Namjoon?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak seharusnya aku mengherankan pembunuh bayaran nomor satu milik Devion," kekeh Namjoon.

"Yasudah, aku akan pergi ke tempat _kekasih_ baruku," ucap Yoongi cuek, melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat tertunda akibat sapaan Namjoon tadi.

"Ya, dan berhentilah memanggil targetmu dengan sebutan _kekasih_ , hyung. Itu terdengar kejam,"

Ξ

Yoongi menyetir DS3 Cabrio Sport Chic BlueHDi 120 S&S nya dengan kecepatan enampuluhlima kilometer per jam membelah ramainya jalanan Seoul. Tak sampai tigapuluh menit, ia sampai di sebuah mall dan memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah mall.

 _Jangan pernah parkir di tempat sepi_ , itu prinsip Min Yoongi. _Karena pada kemungkinan terburuk, jika ada saksi mata yang mencari keberadaan si pembunuh, keberadaan pembunuh akan tersamarkan di tengah keramaian._

Seraya menutupi helai hitamnya dengan topi, si lelaki berpostur kurus namun berbahu lebar berjalan sejauh limapuluh meter menuju kantor Wonshik. Menurut info yang didapatnya dari Sanghyuk, seminggu ini Wonshik akan sering lembur bersama rekan kerjanya dan beberapa _bodyguard_ di luar ruang kerjanya.

Yoongi memanjat di sebuah pohon di luar pagar Kantor Walikota, dan duduk di dahan yang besar, lalu mengeluarkan teropong kecil dari sakunya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke kantor tersebut, mencari-cari sosok Wonshik.

 _Lantai dua. Tiga rekan,_ batin Yoongi. _Sepertinya aku harus menunggu lebih lama._ Ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan _headset bluetooth_ di salah satu telinganya dan menikmati alunan lagu hiphop yang menggetarkan gendang telinganya sambil memantau Wonshik sekali enampuluh detik.

Empat menit berlalu, itu artinya sudah empat kali Yoongi menggunakan teropongnya untuk melihat Wonshik yang membelakangi jendela. Namun tujuh detik kemudian, sebelum Yoongi sempat menurunkan teropongnya, jendela Wonshik pecah dan Wonshik terkapar dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Min Yoongi _didahului_ orang.

Ξ

Yoongi penasaran, bahkan mati penasaran. Tak pernah Yoongi kelepasan target, apalagi didului orang. _Penembak jitu_ , gumam Yoongi. _Keputusan yang bijak untuk membunuh seseorang di dalam kantor tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan penjagaan bodyguard berbadan kekar yang siap menghantam kepalamu kapan saja._

Telapak kakinya mendarat menahan beban tubuhnya setelah melompat turun dari dahan pohon. Ia lebih memilih jalan cepat ketimbang lari, karena derap kaki akan terdengar begitu kentara di malam temaram dan begitu menarik perhatian di lingkungan pembunuhan yang membuat indra pendengar orang sekitar menjadi sensitif.

Melepas _headset_ tanpa menghentikan langkah dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku, menatap tajam ke depan. Manik hitamnya sempat menangkap arah tembakan peluru yang sukses menembuh tulang tengkorak Wonshik. Rasa penasarannya membawa tungkainya untuk mencari posisi si _sniper_.

Ia berkendara dengan kecepatan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Ia tak bisa lama-lama. _Karena ini terlalu menarik._

Ξ

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung ilmuwan yang dipenuhi cacat dimana-mana karena dinamit-dinamit kecil dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak yang mengakibatkan para ilmuwan harus membangun gedung baru dan meninggalkan bangunan tak layak pakai itu tiga bulan yang lalu. Ulah orang-orang Hoseok juga, tentunya.

Instingnya begitu yakin bahwa si penembak jitu tadi berada di sini. Tempat strategis untuk bersembunyi tanpa perlu khawatir dicurigai orang karena tidak ada yang berminat untuk berkunjung ke gedung usang yang meninggalkan jejak trauma tak hanya pada penduduk Seoul, namun seluruh warga Korea.

Tentu saja nalurinya benar. Kini ia melihat ada ujung senapan yang menyembul di dinding bolong lantai enam. Lantai yang cukup tinggi dan ideal untuk membidik dari jarak tujuhratus sampai seribu meter. Yoongi memasuki gedung tanpa pencahayaan itu dan berjalan di atas eskalator yang sudah berhenti berfungsi.

Setelah menaiki lima eskalator, ia melihat sesosok pria sedang tiarap dengan posisi kepala yang sedikit ditinggikan, mata yang menempel pada teleskop bidik dan kedua tangan memegang senapan runduk. Salah satu ujung bibir Yoongi terangkat, namun ia tidak mendekati pria itu. Dia ingin tahu, apakah orang itu sedang memantau situasi Kantor Walikota atau membidik target lain, dan jawabannya dijawab oleh bunyi nyaring peluru 338 Lapua Magnum yang meluncur dari moncong senapan.

Yoongi bersiul seraya berjalan mendekatinya. Entah siulan memuji, entah siulan mencemooh. Pria di belakang senapan itu tersentak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan matanya membola.

"Apa?" itu suara pertama yang keluar dari bibir tebal si _sniper_.

"Kau menembak kepala Kim Wonshik. _Am I right or am I right_?" Yoongi menatap dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dijabarkan maknanya. Ada sorot kebencian di sana, ada hawa membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya, tapi ada kilatan bahagia di maniknya. Puas karena menemukan orang yang menyaingi kemampuannya atau marah karena menemukan orang yang telah merebut targetnya.

"Apa untungnya buat ku jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya sinis.

"Oh, sinis sekali," Yoongi menekuk kakinya, lutut kanannya menyentuh lantai, sementara telapak kaki kirinya menapak sempurna dan betis tegak lurus dengan lantai. Setengah berjongkok, siku kiri dan sebagian lengan bawahnya di atas tempurung lutut kirinya, bertumpu malas namun terkesan menantang. Matanya menatap intens, bibir pucat tipisnya menyeringai.

Pemuda di hadapannya langsung mengubah posisinya yang tadinya tiarap menjadi duduk menghadap Yoongi dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Ia ingin menodong lelaki kurus di hadapannya ini dengan pistol kecil yang disimpannya di dalam jaket dan menembak jantungnya atau menusuk perutnya dengan pisau Cold Steel Recon 1 seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tetapi entah mengapa nyalinya menciut akibat tatapan Yoongi yang begitu mendominasi.

"Jawabanmu, Park Jimin?" tanya Yoongi lagi, kali ini dagunya terangkat. Dan demi Tuhan, Jimin merasa tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan barang sesenti saja. Bukan karena Yoongi yang terlihat ganas—oh, Jimin akui itu termasuk penyebabnya tapi ada hal lain yang terlalu mengejutkan. Darimana dia tahu nama Jimin?

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Jimin, lagi. Sepertinya Jimin memiliki hobi menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Bahkan anak sekolah dasar pun tahu bahwa pertanyaan dibalas dengan jawaban, Park,"

" _You're right,_ " jawab Jimin atas pertanyaan Yoongi tadi. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu repot-repot kemari, Tuan? Oh, apa kau cecunguk dari kantor polisi yang bahkan tidak berani memborgol tangan koruptor dan menangkap orang karena sogokan receh petinggi negara?"

"Kalau aku salah satu dari mereka aku akan berteriak 'kami dari kepolisian! Angkat tanganmu sekarang juga!'Dengan moncong pistol mengarah ke kepalamu," Yoongi tersenyum remeh, kemudian melanjutkan. "Sebegitu ingin tahunya kah kau?"

Jimin hanya menatap tajam dahi Yoongi. Iya, dahi. Karena kalau harus menatap mata si pucat itu nyalinya akan runtuh.

Seakan tahu Jimin hanya menuntut jawaban, Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Kau merebut targetku, brengsek,"

"Lalu maumu apa? Melenyapkanku? Kau iri? Kau marah karna uangmu _hilang_?" cecar Jimin sinis. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda ini. Kalau memang misinya gagal yasudah gagal, toh sudah terbunuh juga. Dibilang miskin juga tidak mungkin, karena Jimin sempat sekilas melihat gagang Jadgkommando berharga fantastis di balik jaket parasut Yoongi yang kancingnya terbuka. Lalu apa?

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kecolongan. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi ku akui kau lumayan," ucap Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, mengedipkan memejamkan matanya sekilas dan kedua sudut bibirnya turun tapi bibir bawah seakan mengatakan, _not bad_.

"Wah. Aku bangga sekali," ucap Jimin sarkastis. "Bisa kau percepat? Kau membuang-buang waktuku, Tuan Tidak-pernah-kecolongan," Jimin ingin pulang, tapi tidak ingin pulang. Ia malas melihat lelaki ini, tapi Yoongi terlalu enak dipandang. _Sialan, kenapa wajahnya begini memikat?_ Umpat Jimin dalam hati.

"Tergesa-gesa sekali, Park? Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mengapresiasi Tuan Penembak Jitu yang berhasil mendahuluiku," ucap Yoongi. Netra hitamnya mengabsen tubuh Jimin tanpa ada satu bagianpun terlewatkan, mulai dari tubuh Jimin, mulai dari surai pirang kecoklatannya, mata sipitnya, bibir tebalnya, _jawline_ samar di bawah pipinya yang sedikit tembam, leher putihnya, jakunnya yang sedikit menonjol, bahu sempitnya, tulang selangkanya yang sedikit terlihat di _v-neck_ nya, otot bisep yang sedikit tercetak, jaket denimnya yang tidak dikancingkan, kaos longgarnya, jam tangan Naviforce yang melingkar di pergelangannya, jari-jari pendeknya, denim belel yang tidak begitu melekat di pahanya, hingga Timberland Rubber Toe Winter Boots hitam dengan lubang tali sepatu berwarna perak yang membuatnya terlihat elegan.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh detik untuk mengamati Jimin. Matanya kembali menantang Jimin. Tatapan intens nya seakan mengingatkan Jimin bahwa masih ada pertanyaan Jimin yang belum dijawabnya. "Jadi, darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar hobi menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan ternyata. Mudah saja, kau mengukir namamu di kotak senapan runduk Arctic Warfare Magnum-mu," jawab Yoongi menunjuk kotak hitam dengan gerakan bola matanya. "Tidakkah terlalu riskan mengukir namamu disana? Saksi mata bisa saja melihat namamu dan kau masuk DPO,"

"Peduli apa kau? Persetan dengan itu, saksi mata mana yang akan melihat _sniper_ yang bisa saja berjarak seribulimaratus meter dari sana?" ucap Jimin jengah.

"Aku misalnya," Yoongi mengetuk bawah dagu Jimin dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk kanannya, seringai khasnya kembali terpatri di wajah Yoongi.

"Ya, hanya kau. Dan kau bukan orang yang ingin terlibat dengan polisi," Jimin memalingkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk menyimpan senapannya ke dalam kotak ketimbang memperlama gelenyar aneh di badannya yang ia rasakan sejak Yoongi berada di posisi yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari tigapuluh senti di hadapannya.

Yoongi hanya terkekeh kecil dan menggumamkan _benar sekali_ , dan menganggukkan kepalanya tiga kali. Lalu ia bangkit dan membelakangi Jimin yang sibuk dengan senjatanya. Meninggalkan Jimin tanpa pamit, menuruni eskalator mati, tubuhnya makin tak terjangkau oleh penglihatan seakan ditelan kegelapan.

Bersambung.

Jadgkommando


End file.
